Sherlock's Wife
by Lana Abernathy83
Summary: What if Sherlock had a wife and child? And the child murdered? Then Sherlock and his wife are forced to separate but she's brought back? Rated M for sexual content and mention of drug use. But also for violence
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_You'll see a different side of Sherlock that may surprise you._

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Sherlock. But I do own Abigail and Brianna._

* * *

><p>Sherlock was toeing off his shoes when the first notes of a song he'd not heard in years blared from 221b. Anger coursed through him as he raced up the stairs. Once to the top he threw open the door to reveal Mycroft. Knowing <em>she<em> was somewhere in the flat he kept his voice low. The smell of her toiletries waft from the bathroom

"Why did you bring her?" he all but growled knowing if _she_ heard him talk like that it would upset her unnecessarily.

"Because she's your wife, Sherlock." Mycroft said trying to stay calm. "Besides she's on medication now that has her stabilized. Don't keep blaming her for Brianna's death! You know it wasn't her fault."

John walked into the flat and upon seeing Mycroft, John turned to Sherlock who looked like he'd been slapped. That puzzled him along with why it smelled of vanilla and roses in the flat.

Before anyone could say anything an excited feminine voice came from the doorway of Sherlock's bedroom.

"Sherlock!" a short auburn headed female rushed past John knocking him off balance as she was making her was to the taller man. She wrapped her arms around his middle and it looked like she would've buried her face in his torso if it hadn't been for her spectacles. The Consulting Detective looked lost as to what to do but he hugged her to him nonetheless. When she pulled back, Sherlock turned her to face John and said thickly, "John, this is Abby. My wife."

"I beg your pardon? Wife? Where has she been hiding?" he choked out in surprise.

"At the family estate. She's been receiving treatment for Bipolar Disorder. Which took a lot longer than I'd anticipated. Sherlock, I found her a therapist here in London so you don't have to worry about that. No need to worry about her medications or spectacles. I have that covered. Now I must be off." Mycroft stood and as he got close to Abby they embraced. "Now, sister, remember try not to lose your temper with Sherlock. He's changed just as much as you have." Abby nodded with a smile, her bright blue eyes shining with happiness.

Once Mycroft left Abby wanted to take Sherlock's hand but she knew how he felt about that. Unless he initiated it. They'd not seen each other in almost four years. The last time they saw each other they'd had a huge row and she did as she threatened-she buzzed his head with the electric hair trimmer. Somehow Mycroft knew and took Sherlock to rehab and then came round to get her. To take her to a Psychiatric Hospital. She stayed for a month before being take to the estate and she stayed there unless she had an appointment with doctors. She couldn't even go walking by herself. She was fine at first but then as the years grew on she grew tired of it. Sherlock didn't even come to visit, only Mycroft and he kept her up to date on what her husband was doing.

The man with the blond hair was just taller than her and after a few awkward minutes he said, "I'm Doctor John Watson. Nice to meet you."

She smiled and said, "Abby Holmes." before she could say anything else Sherlock gave her a look and said in a certain tone, "Abby."

She squealed in excitement despite the fact she knew he was angry because she knew what to expect. Abby ran from the lounge and to Sherlock's bedroom before throwing off her clothes and jumping in the bed.

John gave Sherlock a puzzled look as the taller man said in a tone he didn't recognize, "No matter what you hear or think is going on in there, do not-I repeat DO NOT-come in there or allow anyone else to go in there."

Before the shorter man could say a word Sherlock had slammed the bedroom door.

It wasn't even a few minutes when John heard a hand slap against skin. Shaking his head he knew for some reason that wasn't going to be the worst he would hear that night. It was a good thing Mrs. Hudson was on holiday.

An hour and half to two hour later Holmes came out in just his pajama pants scratching his head. John saw a few distinct scratches on Sherlock's arms and shoulders.

"I wish I still smoked." Sherlock said to no on in particular as he grabbed his mobile to check his messages. Seeing none he texted Lestrade to let him know Abby was back.

"I'm sorry, Sherlock, I was completely wrong about you." John muttered.

Sherlock's head snapped up and before he said, "You thought I was gay. Its okay I'm mostly asexual till it comes to her. Then well-you'll see when she gets up. Before you think it I don't abuse her-its different than that."

A little while later Abby came out of the bedroom in a no sleeves night gown and John could see bruises forming on her wrist in the shape of handprints. Plus she was walking awkwardly then she looked around before stiffening and whispering accusatory, "You don't have a picture of her anywhere. Me I'd understand but her, Sherlock!"

His long legs ate up the distance between then and he lifted her without any effort. He went and sat her on the sofa before kneeling in front of her. "Brianna is dead and there is nothing you nor I can do to bring her back. I don't have a picture of her around because it made me think of you. And thinking of you would make me angry at the fact I wasn't there to protect either one of you. Lestrade feels the same way but for different reasons and you know that."

"Wow that's really rational of you, Darling. And I'm really sorry for buzzing your hair off that night." She whispered going from anger to contrite in a matter of seconds.

Sherlock shrugged stating pompously, "I deserved it because of how badly I upset you. I allowed you to do because I love you."

"You never stopped even when you yelled into the telephone while you at rehab that you knew I'd called your brother?"

He nodded, "Look I know I was using much more after Brianna was killed. I was using because I foolishly believed that if I stopped I would forget her. But I was wrong. It took me a long time to come to understand that."

"Who're you and what have you done to the Sherlock Holmes I know?" John stated in awe.

"I told you I'm different with her. Even my brain is different. I don't know why." Sherlock stated before his mobile buzzed. He grabbed it and saw it was text from Lestrade.

_Its good she made it safely_. _I'll be round in the morning to see yo_u both -_Lestrade _

**A/N: **_I hope I didn't change Sherlock too much. And you'll have to wait till the next chapter to find out what Lestrade's relationship was and now is to Abby. I haven't lost a child to death but I know what it's like to have a child taken from me. So I can relate to Abby and Sherlock. Please review and let me know what I can do to keep Sherlock and everyone else within how their supposed to be._

_Lana _


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I'm going to do a bit of a flashback here. Oh in this Chapter Abby doesn't know she has Bipolar Disorder but you know Sherlock can tell. So please bear with me.

Also thank you for those who added this story to follow and for the review.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sherlock but I do own Abigail and Brianna.

* * *

><p><em>They'd only been introduced an hour before and here they were in a pub drinking like they were old friends. He couldn't believe that she could stand him even after he told her she had a mental illness. She was still shaking, in fact it'd gotten worse since they had their first beers. For the life of him he couldn't read why. Unconsciously his right hand was on her thigh. If she noticed she didn't say anything. What he did notice was that she didn't drink normal beer. No she drank something that was the same brand as a vodka he'd heard of. <em>

"_Why are you with Lestrade? He's got to be twice your age!" he abruptly stated. _

_She gave him a cursory look before stating, "Oh and your what only a few years older than me? Look he's been good to me. I've known him for two years and been living with him for that long. He was a lifesaver. I care for him."_

"_Let me guess it has something to do with the scars on your wrists?" He murmured taking her left wrist gently in his hand and lightly tracing the horizontal scars. She shivered and that was when he knew her shaking was from desire-for him. Just as she shivered he felt a tightening in his groin. An involuntary one at that. He all of sudden had an urge to taste her lips so he started leaning forward. She obviously saw his intent in his grey eyes and her own widened behind her specs before jerking her hand away. She quickly jumped off the stool and ran out the door to the pub. _

_He threw a few notes on the bar before rushing after her. He found her not far from the pub. She was leaning against a wall trying to catch her breath. He pushed her against the wall at the same time lifting her so that the junction between her legs was pressed against his groin. Mainly so she could feel what she did to him. _

_It took him a few seconds to notice she was crying and looking like she was in agony as she hit his arms as she cried out, "I don't cheat! I don't cheat on anybody!"_

"_I wasn't telling you too!" he exclaimed pressing his face against her neck._

_After a few uneven breaths Abby pulled his head away and murmured, "You essentially were asking me to cheat on Greg."_

"_Then break it off with him and move in with me." he said quickly even he was surprised that he said it. Her beautiful blue eyes widened in shock again but this time there was a hint of what he'd seen before in her. Something he knew that if he let her go it would stay buried and cause her more agony. For some reason he knew what to do. He kissed her then, roughly and passionately and inside he leapt for joy as she responded the way he thought she would._

_She'd submitted to him and her desires._

_The moment she walked into Greg's flat he could tell something was different. She embraced him but didn't kiss him before sitting on the sofa and crying. _

"_Did he hurt you?" Greg demanded as he sat beside her holding her to him._

_She shook her head, "No, he opened my eyes to who I truly am and all he did was kiss me!"_

"_Do you want to break it off with me?"_

"_I'm sorry, Greg, I wish it wasn't this way!" she exclaimed as he soothingly rubbed her back._

"_Hey, look at me," he murmured pulling her to face him, "So do I but I'm not angry and I know your doing it this way so you won't hurt me by being unfaithful. Did he ask you to move in with him?"_

_She didn't look at him but nodded. He took a deep breath and said softly, "Okay lets go pack a few of your things and then in a few days the three of us will pack the rest. But remember this: we're always friends." _

_As soon as Greg got back to his flat from helping Abby with her things into a taxi he grabbed his mobile and phoned Sherlock._

"_I was expecting your call, Lestrade." Sherlock said coolly when he answered._

"_Look I'm not angry nor upset that you stole my girlfriend. But I am still her friend and if you hurt her you'll regret it, Holmes." He said in a tone that showed me meant what he said._

"_Understood."_

_Ten weeks later Abby made her way up the steps to 221B, humming a nursery rhyme that her mum used to sing to her. She was happy and couldn't wait to tell Sherlock the news. She hoped he reacted happily. When she opened the door to the flat she found an older gentleman with thinning hair sitting by the window with an umbrella. _

_Before she could open her mouth to say anything he said neutrally, "So your Abigail. You're a bit short compared to anyone else he's ever been with."_

"_Thank you, I think. Yes, I'm Abby and you are?" she said smiling as she went to sit on the sofa. _

"_Mycroft, Sherlock's brother. How far along are you?" He mused._

"_Only six weeks-how did you know?" she asked confused._

"_I have my ways and you've only been with him ten weeks. Hmm interesting. You've managed to keep him from being bored. I'll keep an eye on you." She didn't like his tone but something about him that she couldn't trust. Standing he looked her in the eyes before stating, "You do know he uses cocaine, right?"_

_She numbly nodded as he said, "And you still want a child with him?"_

_She finally found her voice and said firmly, "I love him that's why. Now would you please leave." He left and she shut the door before going to the bedroom. She collapsed on the bed clutching Sherlock's pillow as she started crying._

_Sherlock found her like that not even an hour later. She was asleep but she still had the look of terror on her face. Anger coursed through him but he kept his demeanor and body appearing calm as he gently woke her up. _

_When she opened up her eyes and found Sherlock lying on the bed beside her she gave a cry and buried her face in his chest. "Who was here that scared you?" he murmured._

"_Your brother, Mycroft." she whispered before he jumped up muttering under his breath something she couldn't understand. She could see the side of him that only other people saw. Its not that she didn't see it normally its just that for some reason he acted differently when she was around. After a few minutes she spoke up with a small smile, "On a happy note. What we suspected is true."_

_The tirade of what he wanted to do to his brother forgotten the second she said those words. His face split into a grin as he went back to the bed and hugged her close. Telling her they were going to be married._

_Six months after their daughter Brianna was born, Sherlock was helping chase down a child murderer. The victims were all between the ages of 3 and 6. The victims were all female from middle class families. One day a letter arrived at the Yard addressed to Sherlock. It said if he didn't stop interfering then there would be consequences to his actions._

_Two days later after not heeding the note Abby was taking Brianna to the park in the early morning. Brianna was smarter than most children her age. Sherlock of course attributed it to his genius. Abby would just roll her eyes with a smile. But that particular morning their daughter was acting a bit fussy. Thinking it was probably her teeth coming in, Abby decided to take her to the park to distract her. They were having fun pushing the sand around and making little sand dunes. Abby was talking to her and Brianna was jabbering away the way babies do when their happy. _

_Before Abby knew what was going to happen she heard a twig snap. She didn't pay attention to it she grinned at Brianna and said, "Who's my sweet girl?"_

_Her daughter looked up and grinned back and said something to which Abby replied, "I love you too, Bri." That was the last thing she ever said to her daughter before everything went black._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I hope ya'll like it. I'll do another flashback in another chapter but the next one is back to the present. Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three **

**A/N: **_I'm not used to writing this fast but I just can't get this out of my head. Also there is some S&M sexual referencing in this chapter and some mention of drugs._

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Sherlock Holmes but I do own Abigail and Brianna._

John had insisted on examining Abby's wrists to which she allowed but laughed that she bruised easily. Which was true, mused Sherlock. John had let out a breath and said that if she needed any help medically to ask him. She agreed.

Later that night he really didn't feel like sleeping but he knew it would be hard for her to since she wasn't used to being in their home again. He watched as she took all four of her medications with tea instead of water. Much to John's horror. When asked why she did that she shrugged and simply stated it masked the flavor of the pills.

As they lay in their bed spooning, Abby let out a sigh before murmuring, "I know you wanted a divorce but Mycroft wouldn't allow it." She felt him still before feeling anger begin to radiate from him and knew she'd angered him. Stiffening she braced herself for the row that was to follow. But when he didn't speak for more than five minutes she rolled over putting her hands on his chest needing the contact.

"I'd forgotten about that." he said coldly sitting up and going to the window.

"Baby, I realized over the years we rowed a lot because you were using and because I was ill. Well technically I still am but its under control."

"I didn't give you permission to call me that again! Besides I don't trust you anymore!" He scowled with his voice raising with every word.

"Look I don't know why because I've not done anything to you!" she yelled back.

His face darkened before he growled, "You know your mine and yet you cheated on me with Lestrade. Something I might add you said you'd never do!"

The color drained from her face before she screamed, "I didn't cheat on you!"

"Then why the last night we saw each other I walked in and found you asleep with your head in his lap?" he yelled down into her face.

She pushed him back as she yelled, "You wouldn't talk to me and so I phoned him to come over. I fell asleep crying!"

Before she knew what he was about he'd ripped her nightgown off of her and had her pinned to the bed. Her hands above her head. "LIAR!" he roared straight in her face.

"Prove it because you know I would NEVER cheat on the man I love who is also…." she yelled before whispering, "my Dom." That was their secret that not even Mycroft with all his spying didn't know. Only one who did know was Lestrade and that was so he wouldn't arrest Sherlock.

"I can't." he simply said as she wrapped her legs around him, preventing him from rising. He gave her a look that was a mixture of confusion and amusement with his eyebrow raised.

"Please make me yours again, Sir." she whispered before he took her legs and put her feet over his shoulders. She let out a noise that was between a strangled cry and a moan as he entered her. He put his face against her neck and began licking a sucking one spot. Knowing it was driving her mad.

Sure enough within moments she was screaming but it took him a few moments to realize she was scratching his back, hard. He reared up and slammed her hands to the mattress by her wrists. "How many times do I have to tell you: NO SCRATCHING ME!"

The next morning she woke up before Sherlock, which was a feat in itself. Quietly she got up and snagged her dressing gown on before going to take a shower. Hoping it would help with her sore body.

She came out of the bathroom drying her hair when there was a knock on the door to the flat. Puzzled she went and opened it to reveal Greg. Smiling they embraced and she said she'd only be a minute so she could dress. He said he'd sit on the sofa.

She went and quickly dressed being as quiet as possible before going back out to the lounge.

She folded one of her legs underneath her as she sat on the sofa close to Greg who was staring at her neck and wrists. She knew was he was thinking, that he'd always been careful not to bruise her but yet Sherlock on the other hand just did it to show she was his.

"How many times did you two…." he let his voice trail off as she shrugged not even bothering to blush. After an awkward silence he said, "How was the train ride?'

"Not bad and before you ask yes we quarreled last night."

He glanced at the bedroom door before saying quietly, "Over the years I've wondered if you ever told him how we met. Or even the events precipitating our meeting."

She shook her auburn head stating, "I don't know if I should tell him all that. It hurts to even think of those events as you call them. Hell I've not told him about my childhood or any of the things regarding my parents."

"Why? I know you don't stay in contact with your mum. What about your brothers?" He asked as she brought her knees to her chest. She shrugged before murmuring, "On occasion I'll e-mail my baby brother but he keeps me updated everyday what's going on in his life. He's getting married but doesn't expect me to come to the wedding."

"You should and take Sherlock with you." he joked.

She threw her head back and laughed, "You knew my family. Can you imagine Sherlock around those rednecks on my mum's side? With all those shotguns?"

Greg chuckled, "I'd forgotten your mum was an American Southerner."

Sherlock heard Abby laughing and what they said afterwards. _So that's where she gets those American phrases from. Her mum's American, _he thought to himself before he finished buttoning up his shirt. He was tucking in said shirt as he came out of the bedroom. She turned and he saw the laughter die out of her eyes at the sight of him and desire replacing the former emotion. But she kept her smile on her face which he could tell was genuine. He had the urge to kiss her on top of her head just like he did in the old days. But he fought it and went to sit in his chair by the window.

"Why have you never told me about your family, Abby? Are you embarrassed of by me?" he asked coldly not looking at her.

She'd expected this and frowned, "Nope. I'm embarrassed of them. They don't know me and never have but they always tried to make me seem like a bad person just because I didn't follow in their footsteps. And that fact my Daddy was a Brit."

Greg's mobile went off cutting any chance of a response from anybody. He stood and went to the kitchen.

"What do you plan to do today?" Sherlock inquired coolly.

"Write and possibly talk to my editor. Mycroft didn't tell you? I'm published." She smiled at his puzzled expression.

He stood writing down John's and his mobile numbers before stating, "I'm going out and if you need anything phone John or myself. Do you have a mobile?"

"Of course. Who doesn't these days?"

"What's the number?" he asked pulling out his mobile to take the number. She gave it to him as Greg came out of the kitchen.

"We got a case, Sherlock. Since I'm here would you like me to drive you?" Greg stated as Abby stood and embraced him. She looked at Sherlock with uncertainty who was wrapping his scarf around his neck. He gave into the urge he'd had earlier and dropped a kiss on her soft hair. "Do not do anything stupid."

"I won't, Sherlock." she said with a smile.

**A/N: **_I know I'm making Sherlock go from hot and cold concerning Abby. But in the next chapter you'll understand._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own _Sherlock _or anything pertaining to it._

John slowly made his way up the stairs to 221b noting there was music that was not Sherlock's violin coming from it. He figured it was Abby because the night before he'd heard classical music softly playing the night before while she slept. _She must really like music_, he thought as he put his key in the lock. As he opened the door he noticed there was considerably less dust and things were still cluttered but in a neat fashion. He heard the furious clicking of keys from the directions of the sofa. He glanced that way and saw Abby typing at what he presumed to be her laptop. She looked up as if she heard him and smiled.

"Hey, John! Oh I hope you don't mind but I did the shopping."

He raised an eyebrow just before she stated, "Oh please don't give me that look. I maybe married to the world's only Consulting Detective who just happens to not think of food like we do. But I know when _I _need sustenance. I also got some of the same brand of tea ya'll had."

Now his interest in her was perked, "Where did you grow up because Brit's don't say "ya'll"."

She flushed, "Daddy is British, Mum American Southerner. When mum kicked daddy out and force us to move to the States I refused to give up my accent. I was six. Every now and then I'll slip and say American colloquialisms. I hated Arkansas, especially _her_ family."

He nodded going into the kitchen he called out, "You want some tea?"

After a few moments she answered, "Sure but I will finish making it after the waters boiled. I like it a certain way."

"Okay, So how'd you meet Sherlock?" he asked as he put the kettle on.

She came to the kitchen doorway, "And how long was its till I got pregnant and all?"

He glanced at her and nodded as he sat at the table that was thankfully clear of Sherlock's beakers and chemicals. She lowered herself into a chair as she took a deep breath. "Well Greg introduced us. I was twenty-two and been dating him for two years." She went on to explain how hers and Sherlock's relationship was before and after she got pregnant and they got married. Then when she giggled, "Have you ever seen Sherlock so panicked that he forgot he was a genius?" John smiled but shook his head. "I have. Oh, if I wasn't in pain and wet I'd of been laughing. See my water had just broke and we were out to dinner with Greg. Who smirked and told Sherlock to calm down. We finally got to hospital and I had Brianna rather quickly much to Sherlock's relief. You should have _seen_ Sherlock the moment they laid her in his arms."

"Most new father's I've seen have this expression of joy on their faces. What was Sherlock's?"

They didn't realize that Sherlock was listening and he wanted to hear what she said. He couldn't believe how much love was in her voice when she talked, " She stopped crying the moment she was set in his arms. It looked like he'd died and gone to heaven. His eyes watered a little bit as he came over to where my head was. He was grinning from ear to ear and kissed me saying "I love you and thank you for our beautiful daughter". I smiled and told him I loved him. He then pointed at me and murmured "that's your mama and I'm your daddy." I started crying then I was so happy. I felt complete."

Sherlock slumped against the wall in shock. He'd tried not to think of the night Brianna was born or the six months she was alive. Because they were the happiest he'd ever been. He looked around and saw less dust but things were still in there place but neater. Striding forward he found his violin. Picking it up he found it'd been polished, with loving care not sloppily. Setting it back down he went to the kitchen. He dropped down heavily into one of the chairs not caring to register their shock. The kettle whistled and Abby got up to tend to it. She pulled down three mugs and put her favorite tea bag into her mug and put their brand into their mugs. Carefully she started putting water into the mugs. As she was pouring the water in the last one she heard from close behind her, "Tell me about your family."

She jumped and gave a startled cry as water sloshed from the kettle landing on the counter and some on her left hand. She hissed in pain before setting down the kettle and putting her hand under cold water.

Turning off the tap she turned to tell him no but they heard a female American voice heavily accented, "Hello? Is anyone here?"

She froze because she know that Arkansas accent _anywhere_. Going up to Sherlock she grabbed the front of his shirt and whispered quickly, "I know your not happy with me returning but will you _please_ do me a favor and at least pretend to be the loving happy husband you were before! I don't want that woman out there to have more ammunition against me!"

He quirked an eyebrow noticing the change in Abby immediately. He could tell by the way she acted sometimes that she'd been emotionally _and _psychologically abused at some point in her life. But also physically abused. He watched her for a few seconds before whispering back, "Fine but you owe me an explanation. Stay in here a minute to compose yourself." She nodded looking terrified. He went out and quickly accessed the intruder. Short dull brown hair, faded green eyes that looked angry but her lined face didn't show it. She recently lost weight because her clothes were slightly baggy. A damaged ring on her right hand, in the shape of the scar on Abby's face. Wedding band and engagement ring that was removed often, but it still looked worn. Possibly married for less than twenty years to the same man. Calloused hands, meaning used to hard work like Abby. Her ears looked a bit like Abby's for the rest of her sure didn't. Conclusion: Abby's abuser and possibly her mum or grandmum.

"Can I help you?" he asked forcing a pleasant tone and fake smile.

The anger never left her eyes but she smiled anyways, "Yes, are you Sherlock Holmes the Consulting Detective?"

"Yes." he said keeping the façade of pleasantry.

"Oh, thank God. I heard about you this morning from the desk clerk at my hotel. I would like to hire you to find my daughter. You see I've not seen her or heard from her in ten years since she came here for University. And her father, the worthless bastard won't help me." He could tell she was acting by putting her had to her chest in relief. He'd already concluded she was used to belittling people.

"And your daughter's name, madam?"

"Abigail Standish."

"One moment please." he stated before going to the doorway of the kitchen and saying loud enough for his mother-in-law to hear, "Do you mind coming out here, my love?" He took her hand and she said loudly, "Of course, Baby!"

Sherlock could tell Abby was happy he called her "my love". Smiling she went out of the kitchen with him. When they got near her mother he held her close to his side snaking an arm around her shoulders. He knew her mum could see the difference in height immediately. Noting the shock on the older woman's face.

When her mum came forward with arms outstretched saying, "Oh Abby! I missed you!" Abby started inching her way behind Sherlock. Her mother pointed at Sherlock and snapped, "Oh is that how your going to treat me? What is your relationship to him?"

As calmly as she could she stated with pride, "He's my husband. We're going to be celebrating our sixth anniversary in a few months."

"_Really_? Or is this some lie you've concocted like you did twelve years ago when you were supposedly raped and then supposedly got pregnant? If you were pregnant where's the child?"

"I had a miscarriage and yes I was raped. My rapist is in prison now and Sherlock found him for Scotland Yard." she murmured as he looked at her in surprise. She whispered, "later," and he nodded.

"Whatever, you little slut! I see on your mantle a picture of the two of you with a baby. She looks to be about six months old? Where's that child? Or did you kill it?" her mum sneered going over to the fireplace.

"Very astute of you, Madam. However…..give me a moment." Sherlock said holding up a finger before going into their bedroom and taking two articles off the wall. He strode angrily to his mother-in-law and stated, "Read these and then leave. I _will not _allow you to upset my wife even further with your false accusations! She has been through enough and deserves to be happy!"

They both knew what the articles said. Sherlock crossed the lounge to Abby who was visibly shaking. He took her in his arms and smoothed her hair whispering, "Shhh, she'll be gone in a few minutes." Without thinking he kissed her forehead, she didn't care what happened to her specs because she buried her face in his torso.

"Wow you could've told me, Abby." Her mum said after a few minutes.

That was it! Abby had had it with her mum. She pulled away from her tall husband and ground out, "Told you what? My daughter was kidnapped, beaten and murdered? What would you have done? I know you would've told me to _get over it_ because she was a girl and I have a husband and household to take care of! I know you, mum, you never cared for me because I was female!"

"You should've known my daughter has a temper when you married her." the older woman looked at Sherlock. He opened his mouth to speak but Abby beat him to it by saying in a voice he'd never heard, "Get out! Or by God the only murder I'd commit will be yours! I have lived TEN YEARS without you and for most of them I've been happy! Also you WILL NOT be informed of the birth of any more children Sherlock and I have. Stay out of my life or else!"

Her mother looked flabbergasted that she stood up to her and sputtered, "I-I will NOT be treated like this. Your worthless father will hear of this!"

"Go ahead and tell him because he already knows!"

The older woman ran down the stairs without a second glance and slammed the front door behind her. Abby shut the door to 221b and slumped her shoulders. She looked at Sherlock and silently asked him to help her calm down. He nodded and swept her off her feet before going to their bedroom.

Hours later the smell of food cooking drew them out of their room. He dressed in his pajama pants forgetting the shirt because he was still quiet warm and she in her nightgown and dressing gown.

As Sherlock turned to look in the fridge John gave strangled noise. He ignored it and grabbed a beer for the three of them. As he handed Abby hers he teased, "I don't know why you drink that." John murmured his thanks.

"I don't know but I think it tastes good. Don't knock it till you've tried it." she said cheekily opening it. Sherlock shrugged and said, "okay," and took it from her. She let out a startled noise as he to a sip before handing it back.

"Nice flavor but too much carbonation." he stated before looking at John. "So what was that noise you made as I was looking in the fridge?"

"Well your back looks like a cat got a hold of it."

"In a sense one did." Sherlock muttered as Abby giggled. He glanced at Abby and stated seriously, "Were you talking about Barry Franklin earlier?" All happiness drained from Abby he saw and it was replaced with terror.

"Yes. He raped me twice and the first time beat me so bad I lost consciousness for a few hours. I got pregnant and then four months later lost the baby." she whispered in fear.

"And the second time was seven years ago?" she nodded before he continued, "Lestrade put his career on the line for you by taking you from hospital that night. Yeah I know you tried suicide that night. Inspector Donovan told me. How did you meet Lestrade in the first place and why would he risk his career for you?"

"He's one of my Daddy's best friends. I've known him since I was born. Um, I became sweet on him when I was fifteen and didn't want to be with anybody else. I was going to wait till I was eighteen to tell him my feelings but Barry didn't like my refusals and raped me. I found out after the second time I was raped Greg developed feelings for me too when I was fifteen. That's why he was so enraged when I got raped and beaten." she took a deep breath before going on, "I was twenty and in my third year at Uni when Barry started stalking me. He left me messages on my voicemail and then came after me. Greg handed the case over to Donovan because he took the next few weeks off to keep an eye on me. Daddy was out of the country. He insisted I move in with him and a few months later I felt strong enough to admit my feelings. That's when he admitted his. We started dating but didn't make love till a month and a half after that."

"Then I came along and ruined that idyllic relationship." Sherlock grumbled.

"Look I care deeply for Greg, always have and always will. But I _love you!_ I fell for you within minutes of meeting you and when you first kissed me…I felt a passion that would've overwhelmed me if you hadn't guided me in the right direction. Despite our problems and losing Brianna, I'm happy with you. I don't want anyone else." She took his hand as she said this and gently rubbed her thumb on the back of his hand. He jerked his hand away and abruptly stood before marching to the open window in the lounge.

John started to go after him but Abby put her hand up and said for them to give him a few minutes.

He stared out the window and saw one or two of Mycroft's men keeping an eye on the flat. He heard John continue cooking and Abby slowly drinking her beer. Instead of standing rigid he crossed his arms in front of himself. He thought about what Abby had said and what happened when her mum was there. Then he thought back of how alone he'd been the past four years. He thought of his beautiful baby girl who was taken too soon. He then remembered that Abby and Brianna made his life richer. After four years of being alone he didn't know if he could go back to domestic bliss. He had to go for a walk so he went a dressed before slipping on socks and shoes. Without a word he wrapped his scarf around his neck and put on his jacket. Purposefully he walked out the door into the cold night as he buttoned his coat.

Sherlock walked for hours not caring where he went. Finally as the sky started to lighten he glanced at his watch and saw it was just after six in the morning. Not taking note of his surroundings he held out a hand and called out "Taxi".

Once he was seated inside the warm auto the cabbie asked, "where to, guv?"

"221 Baker Street." he replied curtly before sitting back and staring out the window.

**A/N: **_What do you think Sherlock decided? Please review and let me know while I write the next chapter. Also I'm writing a prequel to this on how Abby and Lestrade met and how their relationship came to be. I hoped you liked this chapter._

_Lana _


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **_Sorry it took so long, granted its only been days but I've been working on the first chapter of the Prequel to this story._

Listening to_: Heaven_ by DJ Sammy

_Highway to Hell _ACDC

Sherlock slowly made his way up the stairs to 221b. Upon opening the door he saw John asleep on the sofa. He didn't disturb him as he made his way to his own bedroom. Silently he opened the door and heard her soft breathing and the first line of her favorite song.

_Baby your all that I want when your lying here in my arms….._

He smiled before shutting the door and undressing. As he crawled into bed her breathing changed and he knew she'd not been asleep for long. She turned and gave him a sleepy smile.

"Your came back." she whispered laying her head on his bare shoulder. He took hold her chin and had her look up at him.

"I will always come back. I also made a decision."

"Yes, Darling?" she asked her eyes shining.

He took a deep breath before stating, "We'll stay together because I love you. BUT there are going to be a few new rules." He waited for her to acknowledge what he said by nodding before continuing, "You _will_ from now on heed me when it comes to danger. You should have before considering you've been in danger before. Now number two: no more secrets. Not even keeping who your family is a secret. Do you understand me?"

She grinned and said, "Yes, my loving man, I understand. We're going to be up at about what? Noon?" he nodded trying very hard to understand her cryptic words. "Okay let me make telephone call and we'll have a guest for lunch that you've probably already met. But didn't think to connect him to me before."

"Are they related to you?"

"Yes, He is one of six men I trust with my life. Mum calls him a worthless bastard, which he's not." she answer before Sherlock cut her off. "He's your Daddy, isn't he?" She smiled nodding before reaching behind her to grab her mobile. She pressed 2 and then she heard the numbers dialing. She didn't have to wait long before a "'ello?" came over the line.

"Hey, it sounds like you were asleep."

"I wos yer damned Sherlock wolked us all over bluddy 'ondon last nigh, luv." her Daddy grumbled sleepily not realizing he'd dropped his proper accent.

"Well you get some sleep and come call on us about 1300 okay? I'm going to make sure he gets some sleep too. I want you to be formally introduced today."

"Why he wolk like dat?"

"He was thinking. Now you have sweet dreams, Daddy."

"See ye then, luv." He disconnected the call and she glanced at Sherlock. He took her mobile and set it on the bedside table before pulling her close.

"Sweet dreams, Darling." she whispered against his chest as he stroked her soft hair.

"You too, Babe." he said against her hair before kissing it.

Three months later Sherlock is doing his usual experiments at the laboratory at St Bart's. When he gets a text from a restricted number.

_Check your e-mail, Sherlock, there is something there you need to see. It concerns your pretty little wife_

The hairs on the back of his neck raised as he read the last line. He asked himself _It concerns Abby;_ _His _pregnant _wife? _

The door to the lab opened and he jumped knocking glass beakers over. He shook his head to gain control of his emotions. Knocking things over wasn't anything like him.

"Sherlock, are you alright? You look a bit paler than usual." John asked from the door.

Without looking at John he kept the tremor from his voice he snapped, "Please tell me you still have your laptop with you."

"Yeah I do. I haven't taken it back to the flat yet. Why?" John indicated his bag and his widened in shock as Sherlock snatched it from him. Sherlock tossed the bag away not thinking as he opened the laptop.

"Did you see Abby today?"

"Yes, I took her to her Obstetrician like you asked. But she told me not to stay because she was going to have lunch with Lestrade." the shorter man asked looking confused as Sherlock typed quickly. He didn't want to know what he was doing.

Sherlock saw his confused expression and showed him the text.

"Oh, okay." John said in a small voice now looking at the computer screen.

Sherlock opened his e-mail and saw that he had a e-mail from an anonymous source. He clicked on it and found a video.

Once it was loaded up he saw Abby tied with her hands in front of her. Rope around her wrists-so tight it looked like the blood flow was being restricted. More roped tying her to the chair and even more around her ankles. She looked to be crying and there was a cloth gag over her mouth. Abby was looking around and Sherlock could see the fear in her eyes. That's when he noticed something wrong, Abby wasn't wearing her specs. That meant she could only see shapes and everything was blurry. Then she started to shake as she looked to the left side of the camera. As if somebody was coming toward her. There was a person on her left side that appeared to be smartly dress. Sherlock couldn't tell who it was till they were facing the camera right behind her. Sherlock could now see who it was. James Moriarty. His archenemy smiled and put his hands on Abby's shoulders. She tried to get away but with how tight her binds were she could barely moved.

"_Hello, Sherlock, your pretty little wife is too trusting. In my opinion at least. She actually believed I was a Police Inspector! I didn't know you had a wife till she came to town. Then I did some more research on you." He took a breath. "This time with public records. Come to find out you've been married for _six years! _I also found a birth and death certificate for one Brianna Astrid Holmes."_

Abby tried to speak then but with what seemed like a cloth in her mouth along with the cloth gag, it came out muffled. So she just looked up and growled.

Without looking at her Moriarty patted her shoulder and said _"Hush now, Mrs. Holmes, I'm talking to your husband! Alright I know someone near you killed one of my men two nights ago. I want to know who and I want them brought to me. From what I'm told this man bears a bit of a resemblance to your wife. Now, Sherlock, I know telling you not go to Scotland Yard is moot."_

By now Abby was silent staring in front of her, obviously at the camera, with her eyes wide. As if trying to tell Sherlock something.

As if he didn't notice what Abby was doing Moriarty continued, _"The players of the game are: You, John Watson, Inspector Lestrade, and anyone in the country related to your wife!"_

"Shite! Her Dad and two of her brothers work for Mycroft. So, which one was the hot head?"" Sherlock muttered.

"_Now to the rules: Only the players can participate. If you go outside the players I will cut off one of your wife's fingers and send it to you! Oh and don't think I don't know about your wife's pregnancy. If you don't deliver within forty-eight hours both of them die!" _Moriarty said touching Abby's barely swollen belly. She tries to fight him again but yet like last time the binds don't allow her. The video cut off then.

Sherlock's mobile started to buzz. Looking at the caller ID he saw that it was Lestrade.

"What?" he answered.

"Where's Abby? She didn't show up for lunch and her mobile is going straight to voicemail." Lestrade asked with concern.

Taking a deep breath he said mournfully, "Get to Baker Street. John and I will explain everything. Just don't ask questions till then. Oh and phone her Dad tell him to meet us there along with her brothers, that are in country."

He agreed before ringing off.

"What now?" John questioned.

"To the flat to explain what happened to Abby."

Abby's father and brothers, Aaron and Henry, were the opposite of Abby. Where she was short, pale, and delicate looking. They were tall, tanned, and fierce looking. The two things they had in common were the auburn hair and blue eyes. These three men were hardened by war and other things. Seeing the three of them in the lounge, Sherlock thought the room seemed smaller. He didn't know how Lestrade met Brian Standish and he didn't want to know.

Everyone opened their mouths to speak when Sherlock held up his hand for silence. He opened John's laptop and pulled up the video for them. He looked away trying to appear stoic. But they could see him working his jaw so they knew he was affected.

After the video was through, Standish turned to his sons and demanded, "Okay which one of you did it?"

The younger one spluttered, "He came at me taunting me saying I was just a lackey. He knew who we worked for and I told him to leave off. But after the third time I said it he attacked me. Honest that's what happened, Dad."

"Don't lie to Dad, Henry. We can't keep it from Sherlock any longer. " Aaron snapped glaring at his brother. "Hell Lestrade _knew_ the difference between them twelve years ago without knowing she'd come to London."

Henry looked at Aaron and pleaded, "No we can't put her in danger too because you _know_ she'll die if we do that! I'd rather die than her and you would too! _That's why_ I have to take the blame."

Standish looked at his sons and said in a thundered tone, "You took her out on patrol with you _after_ I told you not to? She-"

Sherlock interrupted them by yelling, "Who are you talking about?"

All three of them looked down and Standish said, "Tell him, Greg."

Holding his hands up Lestrade exclaimed, "No, I didn't know she was on leave! 'Cause the last I heard she was deployed to Afghanistan."

"Fine, since it was my weapon _I'll _tell." Henry sighed deeply, "Sherlock, Abby has a twin sister named Alyson. She goes by Ally and she's in the Royal Marines."

"…..and why am I only hearing about this now?" Sherlock raised an eyebrow.

Lestrade looked at Sherlock from by the window and stated, "Because she sided with Barry both times he raped Abby. Always stating Abby stole him from her. Getting into fights within seconds of one entering the room."

"Abby and I fight so-"

The three Standish men and Lestrade started laughing. Aaron looked at Sherlock who was looking like he didn't get the joke and explained, "No what you and Abby do is mere squabbles compared to the twins' fights. You know the scar on Abby's belly close to her belly button?" Sherlock nodded. "The worst one was a year before you met her. It took place at Lestrade's. He walked in just as Ally stabbed Abby. It was Abby's request that Lestrade _not_ arrest Ally."

"I told her if she did anythinglike that again to her sister I _would_ arrest her for attempted murder. I still have the evidence too." Lestrade said gravelybefore looking at Standish. "Did she know Abby was in London and married?"

Standish smiled, "Yes, I'd even sent her the wedding announcement. I'd even told her of Brianna's birth. Sherlock, you didn't know but that glow-worm of Brianna's was sent by Ally."

"Wait! Are Abby and Ally identical? If so what are the differences between them?"

"Have a look for yourself, Sherlock, she's right there." Lestrade said evenly. Sherlock stood from the sofa and turned toward the door. She had medium length auburn hair, the same blue eyes, lips, nose. Her skin was tanned and she had rougher hands than Abby possibly from carrying a rifle. He knew she had a gun on her and possibly a few knives. Ally had more muscle on her than Abby but it didn't make her look too big. A big thing was she didn't wear specs.

**A/N: **_Sorry had to throw in that twist of Moriarty and Abby having a twin! LOL Please review I would greatly appreciate knowing what ya'll think of the story. Chapter 6 up soon!_

_Lana_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **_Warning there is mention of violence toward a child. But its only mentioned in the past tense. _

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own _Sherlock

It wasn't even a few minutes after her captor left taking the camera with him when he came barging back in. She wished she had her specs so she could see his expression but she found out his mood when he practically growled, "Who the hell is Barry Franklin and why did he leave this message on your mobile?"

She let out a muffled scream as he pressed the speaker button and Barry's angry voice filled the room, "_Its Barry. Yeah _that_ Barry Franklin, slut! Answer your mobile so we can talk. You know I'll find you and show you that your mine!"_

She started panicking and screaming. Shaking her head before trying to back away. She only succeeded in tipping her chair back. Jim heard her muffle, "No" over and over as he crossed the room, annoyed, and lifted her chair back up. Slipping her mobile in his pocket he then unknotted the cloth gag. She spit out the one in her mouth before pleading, "Don't let that bastard find me, please!"

He began to feel small pangs of pity for her. He slowly and calmly stated, "Okay who is he and what did he do to you?"

She looked at him with a mixture of confusion and fear before saying softly, "You _really_ don't know anything about me do you?" He shook his head and then she nodded explaining, "Okay here's a rundown about me. That handgun you pointed at me earlier is too small and doesn't have enough firepower to scare me. You and your people don't scare me. I'm British-American. In the States where I grew up I'm considered a small town country girl abused by her mother. Here? I'm the daughter of the Honorable Captain Brian Standish of the British Army. But I'm also the wife of the great consulting Detective Sherlock Holmes. You ask who Barry Franklin is? I know your smart enough to hack into the Scotland Yard database. He'll be listed as a perpetrator and me the victim. Now what the hell is going on between you and Sherlock? Also what is your frickin' name?"

Jim laughed at her last two remarks. He'd not expected them. "You really don't know who I am do you?" She shook her head before he continued, "Wow this is rich! Now my name is Jim Moriarty. For lack of a better word I am dear Sherlock's archenemy. We play a game that is similar to cat and mouse. Does that explain it?"

She bobbed her head silently before asking, "A couple of things I'd like to ask. One please don't put the gag back on because its made me almost throw up a few times with how horrible it tastes. Another thing I haven't eaten since seven this morning and I have no idea what time it is. Besides if my stomach gets too empty I will vomit." She held up her tingling bound hands as he opened his mouth, "Wait. Also if you do those things and untie me I will behave and be compliant with whatever you ask. Just don't attempt to rape me please."

"Wow your very polite for being in your position. How do I know you won't try to escape or insult me?" He murmured not showing his confusion over her not raping her request.

"Well I don't know where I'm at. Another thing I figured out that you need me alive and in your custody in order for Greg and Sherlock to comply with your demands. Besides, I'm not the type of person to insult people. Lastly in case you didn't notice I'm practically blind without my specs."

"I'll think about it while I'm checking your story on the Yard database. I won't put the gag in so please be quiet." He said firmly before leaving the room and as he left he slammed the door before locking it.

She didn't know how long he was gone but it seemed like hours. Though for awhile there she heard him cursing quiet loudly. Finally when the door opened with a bang she was pulled from her thoughts. What looked like two men entered and untied her. One then grabbed her arm and guided her out of the room. He guided her down a hallway the looked to have a few doors before they came into a large open area. Finally they stopped and she squinted and barely could make out the shape of a table with large pieces of paper and what could be a laptop.

"Please don't squint, Abigail. Here are you specs back." She heard Jim say. She took them and checked for smudges before putting them back on.

"I take it your wondering what's going on." she nodded and he said, "You know you can talk. Are you being a smart ass?"

She smiled, "Kinda sorry it's the way I am. Besides you told me to be quiet."

"Moving on. I thought you'd like to know that Barry Franklin won't be bothering you ever again. He'd escaped prison but my men got him." He held up his mobile with a smile, one that gave her the creeps. She looked at the screen before her knees gave out and her vision went black. The last thing she heard was, "Catch her, Moran!"

"Well that was unexpected. I figured she'd want to vomit. Put her in my room on the bed and keep an eye on her till she wakes. Also do not touch her in anyway because I don't want her traumatized anymore than she is."

"Not in my job description, Jim." Moran snapped with the unconscious woman in his arms.

"Your job description is what I tell you it is. Now go!" Moriarty before turning back to his laptop. Pulling his chair over he turned on the webcam and recorded a video to send to Sherlock. Once he was done he texted him.

Lestrade set the sandwich that John made in front of Sherlock who looked at it and shook his head. "No I won't eat till Abby's home safe and sound."

"You sound like me when Barry had Abby for forty-eight hours. Please try to eat or like me you'll get sick." Standish said from over by the mantle eating his sandwich.

Sherlock ignored him and looked at Ally instead. "Why didn't Abby tell me about you?"

She was sitting in John's chair with her legs pulled up. Not looking at him she stated, "Her and I made an agreement when she got out of hospital. It was I would warn her when I had leave, tell her of my change in duty station, or when I deployed. If we're around each other and one of us was getting upset with the other. The one upset would leave. Also we wouldn't talk about each other unless the other was warned prior."

"How come none of us knew about this agreement?" Lestrade snapped.

"It was between Abby and I. We didn't feel anyone else should know." she answered softly just as Sherlock's phone beeped.

_Check your e-mail -JM_

Sherlock refreshed his e-mail page and saw a new e-mail. He opened it and then clicked on the video.

It was Jim by himself sitting. He had a smug smile on his face.

"_Sherlock and Lestrade, I'm surprised you allowed Barry Franklin live after what he did to Abigail-twice! I looked on the Yard database and saw the pictures of how battered she was after the first time. As you may have guessed he escaped prison and got a hold of her mobile number. He left a rather nasty message. You know I condone violence in every form. But what I won't condone is rape for it's a rather pathetic way of trying to display power. I took care of that little problem for you. Now you help me with mine." _He held up his mobile and they could see a picture of Barry's head severed from his body_. _Then the video cut off.

"What is it with sicko's wanting her?" Aaron burst out angrily looking like he wanted to punch someone's lights out. Everyone around the room voiced their agreement with his statement except John and Sherlock. John because he was observing everyone. But Sherlock? He was thinking about his first assessment of his beautiful wife. It was one of the few times he was wrong about something.

"I have an idea and it stems from my wrong first impression of her." Sherlock breathed a heavy sigh. "At first glance she appears innocent, naïve, almost childlike. If it wasn't for her having large breasts she would look like a child. Long flowing skirts and loose shirts or jumpers. By the way the reason she wears the long skirts does it have to do with the scars on the back of her legs?"

"Scars on the back of her legs?" Standish yells before looking at the three of his children in the room.

"Yes." said children answer almost in unison looking at the floor. To Sherlock's keen eyes they looked almost guilty.

"Explain to me why I wasn't told about this." Standish demanded looking angry.

Ally held up her hand to her brothers before speaking, "Remember that telephone call mum placed to you the Christmas two years after she kicked you out?"

"About the coal she found in her stocking that she blamed me for?"

Ally nodded before continuing, "Well we were living in a town with a coal mine at the time before we moved to Mena. You know how children are told to behave or Santa Claus would leave coal or switches in your stocking? Well that December around our birthday mum came home and found Abby playing football with Aaron and Henry. This infuriated her so she went and grabbed Abby by her hair and started beating on her. Telling her girl's didn't play football. Especially ones who's bodies were changing. She called her all sorts of bad names. That night after mum had gone to bed she called a sibling meeting. We were in Aaron's room and she laid out her plan. I was against it at first so all I know is the coal was hid in Aaron's car till Christmas Eve night after mum went to bed."

Sherlock couldn't believe what he was hearing, his wife at age eight planned revenge on her mother. Inwardly he laughed because the coal bit sounded just like her.

"Okay I know what happened that next morning. So how did Jane figure out that it was Abby?"

"Well at Christmas dinner at Gran's she and I approached Gran and Uncle Jack. Now we didn't know mum was nearby but this was when the whole family found out she was abusing us. Especially Abby. She stated grinning 'Uncle Jack, you know mum got _coal _in her stocking this morning?' he leaned down and drawled, 'Well I'd heard a rumor bout that. What do you know about it, darlin'?' she laughed before saying 'what do you think?'. Him and Gran started laughing but the laughter stopped when mum grabbed Abby by her hair and dragged her outside."

Henry realized that Ally was having trouble with that part so he piped in, "Abby was wearing a dress to her knees when mum threw her down on the snow. Face down. She put one high heel on her back before grabbing a switch from the tree. Then she…..started thrashing Abby's little legs so hard. When one switch broke she merely grabbed another. When mum was pulled off of Abby, her little legs looked torn and bloody.. It took a few months to heal properly."

Ally looked outside and realized it was dark so she checked her mobile for the time. 2035 She looked around and made sure no one was paying her attention and she slipped out of the chair before slowly walking toward the open door. Once she got to the stairs she quietly went down before hurrying out the front door. But making sure to shut it quietly behind herself. When she got outside she ran a few blocks before hailing a taxi.

When she settled back against the seat she pulled out her mobile from the right leg of her fitted cargo pants. Smiling she sent a text to her former Colonel.

Moran had been watching Holmes' unconscious wife for over an hour when his mobile vibrated.

_Sir,_

_They are just sitting around arguing amongst themselves. They know I did it but refuse to have me turn myself over. But I snuck out. Orders?-Raleigh_

Moran smirked. His protégé did well in gathering information. She was just the opposite of her sweet twin that was lying not more than a few feet away from him. He knew what she was when they discovered her bunkmate dead from an apparent suicide. The morning after he'd raped said bunkmate. He then took her under his wing and when he left the service he told her to wait till he told her to get out. When he came to work for Moriarty he made sure to tell him about Lt. Raleigh. Not once mentioning she was Abby Holmes' identical twin sister. At least not till recently when Moriarty wanted to test and see if she would work for him.

Her task was simple eliminate the man who was giving Mycroft Holmes' men information. Even though the snag in the plan was that her brothers were the man's contact. She pulled off her job with the ease he didn't know she had. He of course was watching with Moriarty. He quickly replied just as Abby was coming round.

_Raleigh,_

_You did well. Go to your flat and await further instruction._

_-Moran_

Moran kept one eye on her as he stood and went to the door. He opened it and informed Moriarty that she was waking.

Abby gave a small moan as she gained consciousness she realized that she wasn't bound as she opened her eyes. She wondered why she had been unconscious in the first place. Then the image of Barry's severed head came to the forefront of her mind. She gasped before a voice pierced the silence, "Ah good your awake, Abigail. If you'll come with me you will have something to eat. While your doing that somebody is going to make sure that all weapons are taken from this room."

She looked up and saw her husband's archenemy pretending to look pleasant all the while holding out his hand. She debated for a second or two before taking his hand and murmuring, "I don't go by Abigail. I go by Abby."

Just as they past Moran he leaned over and whispered something in Moriarty's ear. To which the other man murmured something she couldn't understand back. But Moran looked pleased before pulling out his mobile and sent off a text moments later.

**A/N: **_I know I'm bad. LOL I couldn't resist making Ally the evil twin or that she knew Moran. Sorry if I upset anybody about the bit about Abby's mom beating her with a switch. By the way for anyone who doesn't know but Mena is a small town in Arkansas near where the states of Arkansas, Louisiana, and Texas meet. It's the furthest west I've ever been. Also I have family there. Anyways, hope ya'll liked the chapter! Please review because I'd love to hear what ya'll think of the story._

_Lana_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **_I can't get evil Ally-the family traitor out of my head. So here it is almost 1 AM and I'm eating my favorite Haagen-Dazs Raspberry Sorbet. Listening to my "anger" play list on my IPOD. On it includes a few Ramstein songs, Linkin Park, Paranoid by Black Sabbath, Metallica, one song by Nine Inch Nails, Godsmack, etc. Which is what she's going to be listening to in this chapter. Also this chapter is kinda long, sorry about that._

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own _Sherlock.

_Du. Du Hast. Du Hast mich….._

Alyson Raleigh-Standish had just finished cleaning her favorite gun and put it back together. She was now washing her hands to get the cleaning oil off of them. As she finished she bobbed her head to the music and was singing softly as she opened the freezer and got out her guilty pleasure. Well to be honest its was the only pleasure considering she was still a virgin. She'd not found anyone as twisted as her to be her lover. The Colonel had offered but she told him although it would be good but she would have a hard time taking orders from him if they fucked.

The morning after she'd killed her bunkmate she'd "screamed in horror" at the sight of the poor lass. She was a good actress by then. She'd even beat forensics. But hours later she was walking across the FOB to chow. When the Colonel came up behind her and ordered her to follow him. She didn't see his green eyes till she was trapped in his office against the door with his hands on either side her head. Instead of the "you maybe good at your job but your boring" look she normally got from him. She saw he was seeing her in a new light and he seemed fascinated yet oddly (to him) turned on. She tried to appear bored but the look in his eyes was turning her on. Which the feeling was unusual to her. He leaned down and whispered almost seductively in her ear, "I know you killed her."

Looking up at him, not revealing her body's reaction then pretended to be scared. Saying with a quiver in her voice, "What are you talking about? I woke up and found her like that, Sir!"

He then actually looked amused, even chuckling. "Oh, Raleigh, your good. You like to kill up close and personal but not take the credit for it by acting. I'm better. Granted I like killing from a distance. If you want I can teach you to be better. Stop acting and tell me why and how you did it."

In the blink of an eye, that surprised him, gone was the bored, pretending to be weak minded yet acting scared girl. No in the blink of an eye she showed him the true her. The twisted, hate-filled woman that she was. Gone was the mask that she wore for others. In front of him he could see the woman that her abusive mother unknowingly shaped and she could see it turned him on. She then opened her mouth and whispered because the walls were paper thin, "I watched in fascination as you raped her. Then rushed back to the room before she made it there. I was pretending to read when she came in-looking like she did. I pretended to be concerned, fool feel for it. She told me what you'd done and then she told me something that had me decide to kill her. She said she was going to report you and the rape. Knowing her she would have too. I told her to wait and get some sleep before she did. She actually fell asleep crying. I slipped a gag over her mouth before I started. Then the only part of her I touched with gloved hands was her wrists. Of course I used her own combat knife."

She could tell he was becoming fascinated with her and she agreed to allow him to teach her. That was almost nine years ago. A week ago she told him she regretted her hasty decision to not become his lover. Then said if his employer allowed her to live after this job if he was still interested they would become lovers. She was pretty sure he told his boss she informed him that if the police figured out her involvement and attempted to arrested her. She wouldn't be taken alive. He gave her a genuine smile and said he'd taught her well. Even after all they'd done she still desired him. Though he had a smile on his face she could tell by his actions that he was happy she'd finally submitted to him. She realized then that he'd been trying to do that for nine years. Somehow that didn't shock her. No she was happy too in her own way.

Ally sighed before looking down into the small container and realized she'd eaten the whole thing. Shrugging, she turned her eyes to her mobile and just stared willing it to go off so she could have orders. A few seconds later it actually went off causing her to jump. She grinned before picking it up.

_Raleigh,_

_The Boss wants to meet you. Tower Bridge on the Tower side. Hour and a half._

_-Moran_

She went and showered before slipping on her favorite black fitted cargo pants, black button down shirt which she tucked in before belting her pants. She hummed as she put on her combat boots. She then went to dry her hair and pulling it up in a high ponytail before strapping on her knives. Before she left she put her favorite gun in its holster and put it at the small of her back. The as she walked out the door she put on her long light coat.

Jim guided Abby over to the table he normally had his plans and laptop on. But he cleared it and put two plates of steak, broccoli, and mashed potatoes. He had some red wine for himself but he gave her some juice. Her steak was well done and his was medium-rare. Once she sat down she stared at her plate and juice before looking at him with a question in her eyes. He quirked a smile before stating, "Remember what you said earlier? I need you alive for Sherlock and Lestrade to cooperate. Besides I wouldn't drug you because your pregnant. Sherlock would be enraged if I put you or child in danger."

"Children." she murmured without thinking as she grabbed her fork.

"I beg your pardon? I didn't hear you."

"I'm having twins. I found out today because the doctor was concerned that I was gaining weight too quickly. I'm not surprised that its twins considering they run in my family."

Jim mentally made note of that before starting his dinner. They ate in silence and when they were done he took her back to his room.

"Remember what you said about not trying to escape?" he reminded her pretending to be gentle about it. She nodded before he continued, "If you do try I'll have to be forced to tie you up again. Now get some sleep. If you need to use the loo its through that door but leave the door open when you go in." He pointed to a door on the left wall. She nodded before he stated, "I'm surprised you haven't pitched a fit about being a hostage. All your doing is being compliant to everything I say. Why?"

She took a deep breath before answering logically, "What would be the use? You'd tie me up _and _gag me again. Besides the biggest thing I've caused a great stink about was wanting to be with Sherlock again. Because he was clean and I was finally mentally stable. Mycroft agreed and he brought me back to Sherlock. Who wasn't very happy to see me but he agreed to allow me back."

"Ah alright. I want to know the rest but I have a meeting to attend to. Like I said please get some sleep." he murmured before shutting the door and locking it.

Jim could see the differences immediately between the Standish twins. Abby wore skirts where as her twin wore pants. Among other things. He watched as Raleigh cautiously approached glancing at Moran for confirmation. He flicked a glance at Moran and saw the man nod his head. He looked back at the woman before him and saw that she was now walking confidently toward them. _Ah_, he smiled, _she wasn't just his protégé. She was his pet and she submits to him. That will make her easier to keep in line. _He quickly changed what he was going to say by just that observation. She stopped a few feet from them. From what his right hand man told him she carried several knives along with a gun. She appeared relaxed but he could tell by her eyes that she was nervous. Possibly because she'd never met any of Moran's associates before.

He hardened his gaze before saying, "Its nice to finally meet you, Lieutenant Raleigh. From what Moran has told me you are more than efficient at your job. That and from what I saw a few nights ago I am impressed. I am to understand you carry out the orders he gives you without question?"

"Yes, sir, because I've never had cause to question him. If he tells me to do something then it really has to be done."

"Excellent. You'll take your orders directly from Moran. Oh, by the way wonderful job in how you carried out your orders the other night. In front of your brothers no less!" He could see she hid her emotions at being complimented. Then he thought for a moment before asking, "If I told Moran to order you to aid in your sister's escaped. How would you handle to questions of how you knew where to find her?"

She thought for a moment before stating, "I have contacts in the criminal underworld. So naturally I would tell my interrogators that but give no names. Then I would state that they gave me an idea of where Abby was. I then would say that I had been sick and tired of their arguing over whether I turned myself over to you or not. Would you mind too much if I kill a few of the men guarding the building and room she's in? I would only do it make my helping her escape seem plausible. I would of course have to do some of this in front of her."

Jim looked at Moran and said low enough for only that man to hear, "You were right, she is ruthless. She will make a good assassin and asset. Keep her in line or its both your lives. Now give her the order."

"Of course, sir." Moran murmured back before turning to Raleigh and stating, "You are to do just that. Then as soon as you can get away go to your flat. Just don't kill too many of the men or there will be discord against you. We don't want that do we?"

"No, Sir, we don't." she stated before he gave her the address.

"Oh before you go. See that black Ford over there?" Moriarty said with a smirk. She looked at him before looking behind her at the auto. It was a 2011 black Ford Mustang. When she past it she'd made not that it have black leather interior.

She turned back to him and stared. "Oh come now I wouldn't put a bomb in a car for my newest employee. No but it does have a tracking device so I'll know where you its at. If you try to take it out you will die, do you understand me?"

She nodded before Moran tossed her the keys. "Yes, Sir and you won't regret this."

She caught them just as he stated, "I hope I don't. Now go get your sister and cover your ass!"

With one last, "Yes, Sir." she glanced at Moran, smiling her thank you before turning and running to her new car. Only the Colonel knew what kind of car she'd been saving up for. If he came over later she'd thank him properly. Grinning she thought to herself, _Goody little two shoes wasn't the only one to read that pickle book of Daddy's girlfriend!_

She parked a block from the building so they wouldn't see her coming. She also parked it legally so her new auto wouldn't be towed. Ally left her light coat behind as she made her way to the entrance.

As she expected her new colleagues had been warned she was on her way. It would have disappointed her if they hadn't been. She hoped they would put up a good fight just to test her. Probably because they didn't want to die in the first place. When she was around the corner from the building she slid the knife attached to her left forearm out and into her hand. Then one handed she took out her gun. The Glock felt good and familiar in her hand. It had been a birthday present from the Colonel. She took a deep breath before turning the corner quickly.

She could see two men carrying semi-automatic rifles looking bored and watching everywhere but where she was. Raising the silenced pistol she whistled and they became alert looking at her. They started to raise the rifles but she squeezed the trigger twice in rapid succession. The only sound that was heard was two pops because of the silencer.

Just to be on the safe side she checked the stairwell and as she suspected there were a few guards there. Quietly she shut the door paying heed to the order to kill as few of them as possible. The only option she had left was to take the lift. She knew they expected her to take the main lift. Grimly she smiled as she went in search of the service lift.

Once there she took precious minutes looking it over and above it to ensure there wasn't a bomb. Not finding one she went and pressed the button to the fifth floor. When it got close she lifted her pistol and kept the knife at the ever ready.

She didn't realize that all her movements were being monitored by Moriarty and the Colonel.

After watching her look over the service lift Moriarty asked not looking at Moran, "What was she looking for?"

"A bomb." he simply stated.

"You taught her well."

Moran turned his attention back to his protégé who had just made it to the door of the loft.

She slowly opened the door to the loft and made a sweep of the big room with her eyes before quietly entering. Upon one of the only two pieces of furniture was a pink mobile with a camera. Thinking it was Abby's she took it off stand by and saw a picture of her sister's husband looking engrossed with his laptop. But it was the name at for the banner that caught her attention. Very few people would understand the meaning behind it. Her lips quirked at the name 'Iris Radley'. As she put the phone in her right leg pocket she thought, _Hope she got Grams' permission before using that name._

A noise came to her to let her know she wasn't alone. Slowly she put her pistol up and set the knife in her left leg pocket. She pulled out the garrote she'd fashioned years ago but hid it behind her back as she looked at the guard. She flashed him a smile that most men found seductive. But the Colonel knew was the one she gave to someone she was going to kill.

She swayed her hips in time to her walk as she approached the guard. He looked like he was ready to ravish her. As she walked past him she slid her right hand over his belly making sure she didn't touched his groin. When she got behind him she pressed her body flush against his and let a purr come into her voice as she whispered, "You don't need that gun do you? Not with what you want to do."

"That's true, luv." He said hoarsely before throwing his gun away.

That was when she made her move. She quickly put the garrote into position and then pulled. Every time she mentally congratulated herself for remembering the foresight to wear thick leather gloves.

As she felt the life drain from him Ally let him dropped to the ground before stating, "Only two men call me 'luv' and your not one of them." That was when she noticed the key on the table. "That would be too easy. I have to make it look believable." she murmured before pulling out of her back pocket her lock picking kit. Figuring her new boss wouldn't like coming back and finding one of his doors shot up. Going to the hallway she went to the door with the chair outside it. Pocketing the garrote she knocked on the door she called out with a voice filled with concern, "Abby? Abby, are you in here?"

"Yes, sis, I am. What are you doing here?" was her answer.

"I'll answer when I open the door!" she called back before making quick time with the lock.

When the door opened she came face to face with her twin. She saw bruised in the shaped of rope on her wrists. Knowing there would be some on her ankles and shoulders. "I'm here to help you escape. Now come on!" she said grabbing her sister's wrist. But Abby stayed put.

"I promised I wouldn't try to escape. You know I always keep my promises." she said stubbornly.

"Your un-fucking-believable you know that? Here I am trying to save your arse and you are worried about keeping promises to your husband's archenemy?" she snapped before deciding to use her trump card knowing what the answer would be. "Which would you rather? Keep your promise and have me die turning myself over to him? Or escaping and going home to your worried husband?"

"I don't want you to die! Sherlock's really worried?" Abby murmured.

Nodding her head she stated, "Yeah he stated he wouldn't eat till you were home safe and sound. Now come on!"

"Okay."

"Do as I say and we'll make it out of here. Number one don't say a word!" Ally said and Abby nodded. They turned and that's when they heard the crackle of the radio attached to the garroted guards belt, _"Oy! Frank, what's goin' on up there?"_

Abby looked at her sister in fear before her twin smiled, "Don't worry I have everything covered. Just don't panic on me."

Somehow Ally knew there was going to be trouble so she didn't even sweat it.

It had been ten minutes after Ally had slipped out that someone asked, "Where's Ally?" That had been hours ago. Standish had then ordered his sons to go and search for her before she did something stupid.

Sherlock had gone and locked himself in his bedroom and started playing his violin. Playing songs that had Lestrade and John worried.

It was a quarter after midnight when the slamming of the front door caught everyone's attention. Sherlock curiously came out of his room right then without his violin.

Then the door flew open to reveal a paler than usual Abby. But also Ally who had bleeding knife marks on her arms and shoulders. Abby looked around before seeing Sherlock. Once her eyes were on him her face lit up and she launched herself into his arms. He looked to be very relieved to say the least.

Lestrade rounded the sofa and got in Ally's face, "That was stupid of you to do that all on your own! Now how'd you know where to find her?"

Sounding relieved she stated, "I have a few contacts in the criminal underground. I got a hold of them and they let me know what direction to go. As for stupid well it was stupid for all of you to assume I wouldn't be able to take care of myself. Sissy, I have to go. I have an interview early in the morning."

"Okay thank you, Ally." Abby said hugging her sister.

"Interview? Aren't you still in the service, luv?" asked their Daddy looking curious.

"No, sir, I got out a week ago and got a job offer from a security contractor. From what I understand its mostly bodyguard work." She lied smoothly. Well she _had_ been honorably discharged the week prior.

Moran watched his boss and could tell the man was thoroughly impressed with Raleigh. But then his expression changed to something he didn't recognize and this was one of the only times he wished he knew what Moriarty was thinking.

"Keep her close and in line." Moriarty ground out before going to the waiting sedan.

When he was in the car Moran smiled grimly, "Oh I intend to."

**A/N: **_Ah did you think I would actually reveal the name of the book that I mentioned in _Sunshine on a rainy day? _grins to self I'll only reveal it when someone asks what it is and it will only be in a message not on here. Hmmm I wonder what Moriarty is thinking? Care to guess? I'll give you a hint: It has nothing to do with killing Raleigh. In case ya'll are interested I'm going to write a story about her and Moran to give you a idea of their relationship. Hope ya'll liked the chapter. Please review!_

_Lana_


End file.
